In Ancient Past
by Arashinobara Jikkankakyoku
Summary: Many know of the epic battle between the Pharaoh and his High Priest, but there is an unwritten tale before they clashed, and after. To comprehend such a tale in its entirety, one must examine the unsaid and listen to the unspoken. SethxAtemu.
1. The Sands of Time

**

* * *

A/N: Dedicated to four lovely people: thanks to_ Ari-ko _(chocolate-obsessed) and _Hua-chan_ (celestial-fire-angel) for looking it over for me as well as being supportive in general. Here's love to _Nenya-sama _(Nenya85), whose awesome fics (which are also excellent character studies) have been hugely inspiring to me. Muchos love and adoration to my very favourite 'neechan, Wren-love (_Jikkankakyoku, Wren Truesong), _and some chagrin and amusement at her frantic studying.**

**I'm not sure what kind of response I'll get for _Time Transcending_, but I'm curious, being as this is my first work in the _Yuugiou_ fandom. I'm hoping some of my readers from the Sailormoon fandom will spill over, and will say right here and now that I haven't abandoned my other fics yet. I'm finding it hard to get back up after Wren-chan had to put the pen down, but hey, maybe putting out a fic – any fic at all – on this particular account will help me get back into the practice of updating frequently (or updating at all). **

**Reincarnation and ancient past-lives are two things I adore in any story, and both the Yuugiou and Sailormoon fandoms possess such a theme, if it can be called that. The magick in Yuugiou is what I am more drawn to (summoner's magicks), as well as the love that transcends time, space and distance in Sailormoon.**

**I'll stop my blatherfest right here; I've yapped on too long, but I thought I'd say something to make up for my long absence. Reviews would be nice, and I'll do my best to respond to any questions you might have.**

**A disclaimer will be found in my profile. I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

**

**In Ancient Past**

A Yuugiou fanstory by Arashinobara

**Prologue – The Sands of Time**

The Pharaoh Akunumkanon and his High Priest Shimon watched as a cold-eyed brunet bowed crisply to Egypt's young Prince whilst introducing himself. The crimson-eyed child attempted a haughty nod in return, but his posturing was ruined by his poorly-hidden curiosity in the older boy.

"You have chosen well," Akunumkanon praised, not taking his eyes off the young Priest-in-training. "Even my Puzzle reacts to his potential. He will make my son a good guardian, I think. We have found the First."

Shimon nodded his head very slightly to acknowledge his Pharaoh's favour. "Though he has seen only fourteen cycles, my apprentice is intelligent and possesses a cool mind even under duress; as well, Seth's proficiency with a sling has been to my benefit before. I thought my Pharaoh might approve of him."

"A young fighter, see? Even my son, who chafes at being shown to new people, is intrigued." Akunumkanon gave a rare smile as Seth unwound the sling from his belt at the young Prince's request. "Even his name reflects power. Named for the God of Chaos... yes, a good name."

"Some might think it a cursed one, my Pharaoh," Shimon said dryly.

"Those who think it are foolish. There can be no order without chaos; no light without darkness; no dawn without twilight."

"I am pleased my apprentice meets your approval, Pharaoh."

"No need to repeat yourself, my High Priest. Have his quarters transferred to the Inner Palace, that he may be at my son's leisure."

Unaware of the plans his Pharaoh and Temple-master were making for his future, Seth loaded another pebble into his sling at his young Prince's request. If he felt irritation at being ordered about like an entertaining animal, he did not show it. Instead, his eyes indicated faint surprise at his own pleasure in showing off for another person, and their appreciation of his skill.

Whirling the handmade weapon with blurring speed, Seth launched the shard of limestone he had taken from the ground high into the air. The young Prince of Egypt gasped in delight as the projectile was shattered by a second slingstone as it fell earthwards. "Wow!" he breathed. "How did you do that?"

"Timing is essential," Seth replied coolly, though his cheeks were darker than usual. "Also, mere limestone, though plentiful and dominant in this area, cannot stand against a stone blessed by Hapi himself." Seth walked over to where the dark, polished stone lay in the dry grass. "See? This is harder; less imperfect or flawed than the weaker cousin that preceded it."

"Hapi? " Atemu's red eyes were huge in his face as he stared almost worshipfully up at Seth, who shifted uncomfortably. "Did He bequeath them to you?"

"I gather all my stones from the banks of rivers; they are rare, and so I keep as many as I can carry, and retrieve those I have used." Seth held up the smooth, water-polished stone. "This one I took from the Nile; from Hapi. It has several brothers and sisters among my collection."

"Wow," Atemu said again. Seth's cheeks darkened again, and something stirred in his unusual eyes.

"I must go; I hear my Master calling me." The young priest-in-training bowed again before leaving the gardens swiftly on the heels of the High Priest. Atemu kept watching; the nine-year-old hoped perhaps that Seth might turn to see him before leaving his sight, but the young Priest failed to look back even once. Disappointed, the Prince murmured a short order for his slave entourage to accompany him as he trotted back to his waiting Father's side.

"It seems you have won over another admirer of your skill, young Seth," High Priest Shimon teased gently. "Our Prince seems quite besotted with you."

Seth's face remained as if carved of limestone, and he made no reply. Shimon shook his head mock-despairingly – he was known for his humour – and passed the turn to the Priests' quarters. Seth started. "Master?"

"Your quarters have been moved, Seth. It seems the Pharaoh approves of your temperament about his son. You will serve the Prince Atemu as guardian and companion until he is of age, or you are called away on the Journey," Shimon said briskly, turning down to enter a hallway unfamiliar to his younger companion. "I expect you to uphold your duties as my Apprentice, however; I have every faith that you will accomplish a perfectly enviable-to-others balance between your role as Guardian and Priest."

"Yes, Master," Seth said, more than a little dazed. "But I must protest this treatment; surely I am undeserving –"

"The Pharaoh wills it so," Shimon said, effectively ending the argument.

* * *

And so it began. 

Shimon's teasing proved true; young Prince Atemu all but worshipped his stoic guardian, and though Seth would never admit it within the first twelvemonth, the Prince's steadfast enthusiasm and childish adoration amused and flattered him.

Where Atemu went, Seth followed silently, and the rare occasion Seth was called away, the younger would sulk. It would be to Seth that Atemu ran in tears, and Seth who soothed the Prince's anger or hurt with sympathetic silence and awkward hugs. It was Atemu and Atemu alone for whom Seth would lay his life down, and Atemu who held Seth's unshakeable loyalty.

_Pain, pain in his ankle; no one had seen the asp, and it seemed no one would move, so shocked were they –_

– _But a sudden pressure at Atemu's knee had him look down to confirm what he already knew; Seth's kilt torn to strips; tight bandages to bind Atemu's leg firmly so that the poison would be hindered in its insidious spread..._

_...and the young Priest kneeling naked before his Prince to bring his mouth to the blackened wound. The first long draw hurt, and so did the second and the third, but Seth spat poison from his mouth and continued to suck it from the wound and his Prince's blood until he could taste only copper and there was no more of the bitter taste._

It was known throughout the land that a silent young man dark of hair and tall of build held the Prince's unwavering favour, and that the royal loved the elder boy dearly, though the Priest Seth was as cold as his eyes.

_Atemu huddled miserably in the doorway, and Seth, his eyes heavy with sleep, lifted his thin sheets and patted the space next to him in invitation. The Prince gladly accepted, slipping under the linen sheets and curling into the curve of the other's body, whereupon they both fell asleep._

_When Atemu woke in the morning, he knew he would find himself alone in bed, and Seth watching Ra's first rays. The Prince would join the Priest in his contemplation, and later both would be scolded soundly by Shimon for impropriety, but the Prince never minded, and the Priest only pretended to listen._

The years passed. Ra rose and Ra set, and the Darkness plaguing Egypt continued to linger, though it was held stubbornly at bay by the power of the seven Sennen Items. Prince Atemu's twelfth birthday neared, and with it, the day he would be initiated into the Realm of Shadow.

_The darkness pressed in on him, and he struggled to breathe. Moments later, another mouth covered his own, breathing both air and shadow into his burning lungs. The dizziness subsiding briefly, Seth opened his eyes to meet his ka-monster's implacable gaze. "You aren't ready," the look in Dios_'_ eyes read clearly. "Why have you come?"_

"_I seek to be strong," Seth answered hoarsely. His throat was dry, his mouth drier. "I seek the strength your Realm offers."_

_Dios didn't answer, instead leaning forward seal his lips over his master's as the poisonous shadows pressed closer once more._

Seth had since been in the Shadow Realm countless times, Dios his constant guide and companion. It had taken a full moon-cycle until the young Priest's soul had been able to stand the Realm's terrible, crushing power for any length of time, and another four until he had been able to draw freely upon Shadow Magicks without the penalty of ill-health. Until he had gotten used to rationing his energy and resisting the Realm's insidious presence in his mind, Seth had returned to his room in the early hours of the morning in a state of complete exhaustion. Much to his chagrin, Atemu had begun to wait up for him two weeks into the 'training'.

_He was silent upon returning from the Temple, and hardly dared breathe whilst passing the door to his Prince's room. Exhaling loudly as he slipped into his chambers, Seth crumbled against the closed door, his chest rising and falling shallowly. That night's excursion into the Shadow Realm had drained him considerably, and it had taken the High Priest Shimon's power to bring both himself and his apprentice back from the darkness._

_A small creak had Seth's head snapping upwards in alarm as someone – who could it be but Atemu? – jumped from the bed and crossed the stone floor hurriedly. "Seth? Gods, Seth!" Small hands ran carefully over a heaving chest, and the young Priest peered hazily through sun-streaked bangs so that dark blue eyes met the Prince's crimson ones. "Are you hurt? I ramble foolishly; of _course _you are injured... Where does it pain you, my friend? Seth!"_

_Seeing Atemu was frantic with worry, Seth attempted to sit, though his limbs trembled violently. The air whooshed from his lungs, his attempt thwarted as Atemu pushed him back into a lying position. "My Prince...?" he paused to blink away the blackness threatening his vision. "You should not have waited."_

"_I've been wondering where you have been going away; I worry for you, Seth, when you come back so worn."_

"_It is not my Prince's duty to worry over a humble Priest, but the Guardian's way to watch for the Prince. Cease your vigils; there are those who have noted the dark night-circles under your eyes, and question me."_

_Atemu bristled immediately. "Who are they, these insolent fools who trouble you? I will tell them –"_

"_My Prince. Leave me be, I beg of you, and sleep; Ra smiles upon the sands in but three hours."_

_The eleven-year-old stood, an expression of profound hurt crossing his young face. It was quite obvious he was desperate to help his idol in any way he could. "But I cannot leave you so...?"_

"_If you love me as much as you say, sleep and rest your eyes. Tomorrow we go to Hapi for the festival; perhaps we will find some of his rare stones?"_

_Atemu kissed Seth's brow tenderly, and the Priest's cheeks darkened in embarrassment. "If you promise to make me a weapon like yours, I'll do as you say," Atemu smiled, his face lighting up in childish excitement._

_Seth covered the younger boy's hand with his own before sliding it away and trying to stand. "Bribery, my Prince? Whatever shall Egypt do with such corruption in her Bosom?" Seeing the hurt and anger in the other's face, Seth remembered his Prince was unused to being teased. His exhaustion was obviously having negative effects on his judgement. "Very well. Just sleep." Shuffling over to his bed, he shed his kilt and lay down carefully. "I hope you will forgive me if I do not escort you back to your own chambers."_

_When he failed to hear Atemu leaving the room, Seth opened his eyes in inquiry just as he felt a small body slip under the blankets to curl up against his. They had slept together before, but the last time had been over a year ago, and Atemu's decision was entirely unanticipated. Seth's mouth formed a small 'o' in surprise, but by the time he opened his mouth to object, Atemu's breathing had evened out, the boy sleeping soundly._

_In spite of himself, Seth's mouth curled up into a tiny smile before he wrapped an arm protectively around his charge and drifted off to sleep._

Atemu showed little trepidation at the prospect of entering the Shadow Realm in spite of seeing first-hand how its darkness affected even Seth, whom he viewed, with all the natural faith of a child, as the strongest of the strong. His eagerness to touch the Shadow disturbed and confused most who knew him, most of all Seth, but it was there.

Night after night, Atemu would demand tales of Seth and the other Priests' ventures in the Realm of Darkness, seeing in his own mind the power that its creatures held. By day, he would study the scrolls of the Shadow Games, which revealed to their readers the weaknesses, strengths and penalties that the Realm's monsters possessed and demanded.

The young Prince of Egypt told no one of the dream that haunted him both in wakefulness and sleep; the dream in which he held a shattered puzzle and his soul burned in its sundering.

A dream in which the Gods themselves cursed him, when they named him_ King of Games_.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. **

**You Might Want to Know That...  
**

...'Blessed by Hapi' is basically another way for Seth to say 'They're water-hardened pebbles from the Nile'. Hapi (Hep, Hap, Hapy) was the god of fertility and the Nile, among other things.

...Dios was the High Priest Seth's first ka; in this context, the ka is the duel monster who best represents a person.

**Just to Verify:**

Atemu is five years younger than Seth.

They do not know they are cousins.

Shimon found Seth living half-wild out in the desert.

**Uh... reviewing would be nice? Thanks again to Ari-ko, Hua-chan and Nenya-sama!**

– **Arashinobara (Nimbirosa)

* * *

**


	2. Of Ebb and Flow

**

* * *

A/N: Yes! Finally, an update! I can't stay long – I've got to do a Mandarin project (design your own dream house and write an explanatory paragraph for why you want each item and room) from scratch, and finish off a screenplay for Writing. There's also the fact that if I don't complete this stupid piece-of-butt-poo package, things will be very bad for... me. So read, and here's hoping you'll both enjoy and review it. Tah!**

**Whoops! Before I forget, this chapter's dedicated to another four lovely people – thanks to _Ari-ko _and _Hua-chan_, again, and also _Blade-chan _(Anime-Blade) as well as the revered Kingyosou-san _(dragonwrangler)_. And, just 'cause I'm a review whore... _review_, please?

* * *

**

**In Ancient Past**

A Yuugiou fanstory by Arashinobara

**Part One – Of Ebb and Flow**

_'A week ago to-day, the fever plague came to the Palace doors and slipped within; it claimed the lives of servant, slave and high-born alike, their deaths indicating the Gods' contempt and displeasure. The Pharaoh's High Priests remain closeted away, scrying diligently for whatever misdeed our People have committed to bring upon this sudden curse... for even the Highest were not spared._

_'The Great Queen of Egypt is taken ill this night._

_'Pharaoh has not left her side; his Queen always held great favour with him. Until I came to be alone, I have heard his other wives' anguished prayers keen through the air; the mere memory of their cries continue to blister my ears. _

_'It was only a half-hour ago I was given leave to pray and sleep, for –'_

The reed pen paused in its scratching as Seth listened intently. The faint knock sounded through the room again. Seth sighed and scratched out another hieroglyph. "Enter, if you be my brother."

"Young Seth; you work late. I expected you to sleep, when I dismissed you from the Temple."

Putting aside the board and reed-pen before standing, Seth bowed shallowly and held his bent stance in silent deference. "Master Shimon."

"There is no need to bow to me, young Priest. We are familiar, are we not?"

"Your kindness is a gift I cannot dishonour by treating you without respect you deserve," the boy replied, straightening. "As for my sleeplessness, I found I could not rest without chronicling today's dark happenings."

"A admirable pursuit, but not at this time; your eyes are hooded with weariness. Sleep soon; I came to ensure my most prodigious apprentice would be sharp for the ritual summons come tomorrow."

Seth's hazel gaze sharpened. "There is no other way, then." It was a half-question, and Seth read the answer in his Master's eyes. "There is great risk in this –"

"There is no need to tell me what I already know," Shimon said sharply. "But we have discovered a way to lower the cost, should all fail..."

Seth didn't answer, and Shimon sighed. "Rest, young one... and perhaps anticipate a visit from the Prince tonight. I should not condone such disrespectful fraternisation, but from what I know of children, he will be anxious, the Queen's condition being what it is. The Night send you pleasant visions, Seth."

"May She bless your dreams tonight also," Seth replied. "You have spoken of my restlessness – if you will pardon my insolence, perhaps you will consider that you rest also. There are other Priests to take your place."

Shimon smiled tiredly. "These old bones don't like waking in bed any more; it is better to keep fitful vigil in the Temple."

"Regardless, Master –"

"Thank you, Seth. Sleep well, and I forbid your appearance in the Temple until Ra is high."

"I'll be there when His first rays touch the sand, then," the brunet quipped, and Shimon laughed quietly as he left.

Seth sighed, sparing a brief glance for his writing-board and the half-filled papyrus scroll before he removed his clothes and fell ungracefully into bed. He barely stirred even when the door to his chambers slid open and a small body crawled in at his side.

* * *

_'It is done. We have summoned not only the Realm's monsters, but the Realm itself._

_'At the very centre of the Shrine of Wedju lies the Portal. It is monstrously large, and permits the spirit _ka_ of the Shadows to pass freely between our True Realm and theirs. No longer is the length summons limited to the summoner's _ba_, for the spirits can answer their master's call through the Rending, and stay as long as need be._

_'There is immense risk in this; the Shadows are not to be toyed with. It is true that the summoned _ka _are free to wander in our True Realm until they are dismissed, but there are some monsters lacking the shackles of the human soul – they are not 'ours', in any sense._

_'Still, we hope to cure the plague through assistance from the Shadow – my brother Shada has left in search of the Holy Elf, whose healing talent has been legendary, but whose last known mistress has passed into the next life not four moon-cycles past. It is our hope that the Holy Elf has not followed her Sharifa into the arms of Osiris. The lack of her presence, however, would not be so terrible if only we could discover a sister to her healing progeny.'_

Seth felt another exhausted tremor run through him and put down the pen so as not to ruin his work – he was still exhausted from the morning's ritual Summon of the Shadow. He shook out the cramps in his hand before casting another look at Atemu's sleeping face, the younger boy having yet to wake. The Priest felt a faint pang in his chest as he took in the Prince's tear-swollen features. He lifted his pen once more.

_'For the Prince's sake, I would hope it is so. May the Gods bless Shada on his quest.'_

"Brother."

Seth almost started, but forced himself to lay down the reed pen again. "Priest Karim. What brings you here?"

The shorter Priest blinked languidly. "I carry a summons from the Queen. She insists on her Prince's presence soonest." The older Priest's caramel-shade eyes flicked pointedly to Atemu's sleeping form huddled on Seth's bed. "You are indecently fond of him."

Seth bristled visibly, drawing himself up to his full height. His brown eyes flashed. "You have delivered your message. I ask you now to leave."

Karim laughed shortly, seeing that Seth's hand lingered dangerously close to his slingstone pouch. "You have not heard all of what I have been asked to say."

"Then say it and leave." Seth watched as Atemu stirred, and forced his tone to gentle. "I am waiting."

"There are those who will see that you lose your head, the day our Prince forgets his love for you." Karim bowed stiffly. "I leave by your grace."

Seth's pen hit the door as it closed behind Karim's low chuckle.

A hand rose to cover his face. The young Priest stayed that way for a few moments before standing forcibly, his mouth thinning angrily. Karim had always been one of the Queen's few favoured... perhaps there was some credit to his words, but Seth would not worry about them now.

Forcing himself to relax, Seth sat again, this time on the bed. He raised a hand to touch Atemu's cheek, and . "Prince –?"

"Seth," came the murmured reply with instant speed, Atemu nuzzling into the Guardian's hand with an adoring sigh. His eyes were still closed; he continued to sleep, though a hand had curled its fingers possessively into Seth's robe. With a sigh, the Priest disentangled himself and began to straighten when he realised Atemu's cheeks were wet again.

His chest clenched, and he bent his head to alleviate the sympathetic ache the only way he had learned how, pressing a gentle kiss to Atemu's forehead. The younger boy stirred at that. "Seth?"

Seth left the room quickly, driven by both embarrassment and duty. He needed to leave Atemu's presence to consider the fine line between loyalty and blasphemous devotion... and to quest for food from the kitchens.

His charge would be hungry when he woke.

* * *

Atemu woke with grit in his tear-swollen eyes and a blocked nose. Realising the space next to him on the bed was unoccupied, he attempted to call out for Seth but only a dry rasping emerged. His throat worked silently before he swallowed and tried again. "Seth?" 

Misery curled in his gut as silence greeted him; there was no Seth at the window, no Seth squatting irritably on the floor as he scribbled on a scrap of papyrus. The young Prince rubbed at his eyes before burying his face in the blanket, inhaling his Guardian's familiar, clean scent, and sighing as he thought about his mother's illness.

Atemu was not all that close to the Queen, but she was still his mother; the thought that she might pass from this life at any time frightened the young Prince. He had cried shamelessly the night before, unable to go to Seth, whose position as the High Priest's apprentice would have held him late at the temple.

Eventually, however, Atemu could bear the loneliness no longer, and slipped by the guards and into Seth's quarters to find the older boy in bed, ceremonial jewellery still adorning his arms and throat. Atemu took a moment to remove them before settling into his customary position, spooned against his Guardian's larger body, and falling asleep.

Now sitting up to look out the window, Atemu realised that Ra was already beginning his descent towards the Western horizon. "How long did I sleep for?" he half-whispered, grimacing at the raw note in his voice. He heard the door close and felt a grin curl his mouth as Seth entered the room.

"Long enough, my Prince," the Priest's normally harsh voice was gentle as he set a large copper platter on the floor before seating himself next to his charge. "Your grief leaves its mark upon you," he said bluntly, touching Atemu's swollen eyes, "but allow me allay your fears; the night has seen an improvement in the Great Queen's condition, and she will see you soonest."

The younger boy paled, his smile fading as crimson eyes lifted uncertainly to meet Seth's dark-eyed gaze. "But – the Queen, I –"

"There is little time to spare – the healers tell me she requires much rest in order to fight the sickness. Your bathe must be swift; she will not be awake much longer."

Atemu tumbled off the bed and into Seth's arms, tightening them about him. "Seth..."

"Come," Seth advised. If possible, his voice had gentled even further. "Due to the time we must adhere to, I have ordered a bath be drawn in your chambers, and have brought with me some fruit."

Atemu pressed a slim hand to where the hunger pains gnawed at his stomach. "Thank you," he said simply, a smile forming on his face.

"Here," the older boy sliced out a section of pomegranate seed, ate three, and then held the remaining fruit up to his Prince's lips. "Eat." Atemu opened his mouth obediently to take the fleshy seeds into his mouth, but lifted his hand to catch Seth's so that he might lick the juice from the older boy's fingertips also.

Unexpectedly, Seth's cheeks darkened and he jerked his hand away, hands clenching nervously. Atemu raised confused eyes to his Guardian's suddenly-flustered face. "Seth...?"

Seth forced his hands to relax and busied himself with scooping out more of the seeds, offering them to Atemu. "It's nothing," he answered briskly, pushing down his instinct to flinch as the younger boy sucked at his fingers again. Seeing the bizarre expression twisting his companion's face, Atemu paused while picking at the fruit on the plate. "Seth?" he asked, and Seth took a moment to realise, quite idly, that the red of the pomegranate juice staining his charge's mouth and fingers was a little too light and a little too pale to match the shade of Atemu's eyes. "Seth!"

"My thoughts wandered, my Prince. I apologise. Your touch... it just... just... felt strange." He picked up the platter of fruit and stood, Atemu following his example obediently, though he gazed with some disappointment at the remaining fruit. "Your bath should be ready now."

Atemu smiled sweetly at Seth and stepped forward to hug the older boy again, all apprehensions at seeing his ill mother gone. "You'll help me?"

The young Priest didn't quite manage to hide his scandalised expression. "My Prince, there are slaves –"

"I do not desire this to be the labour of slaves. I want you to help me... or I won't go to see the Queen."

Seth's mouth tightened briefly, an ominous pang touching him as he thought of Karim's half-threat, half-warning. "She could have my head for that, my Prince."

"I forbid it."

"Regardless, she is Hathor's Child, both merciful and judging." There was the smallest note of reprimand in Seth's voice.

"...please? I dislike the slaves – their hands do not feel friendly."

Seth started, stung. "And _mine_ do?" he all but snapped.

Atemu shrugged, uncharacteristically untouched by his Guardian's equally unusual temper. "Yes. Now, will you help me?"

The older boy turned so abruptly that a piece of fruit flew off the platter he was still holding, and stalked out the door. "Come, then."

Grinning at what he knew to be a victory, Atemu trotted to keep up with his Guardian's longer stride, hand snagging Seth's free one. Seth looked down and shook his head again before they entered Atemu's chambers. "Never mind the Queen – Shimon would draw and quarter me for the sheer impropriety."

"Shimon cares too much about what the people think," Atemu said airily. "It is stupid."

Seth's brows snapped together warningly. "It is _wise_. Should the people misinterpret the actions of one they hold to be a God, turmoil is easily stirred in the streets; the beliefs of a people take generations to change. They cannot speak against the Gods or the Living Horus, but there are other ways to express uncertainty."

Atemu let go of Seth's hand, sufficiently scolded. Seth dismissed the slaves in the room with a wave of his hand before kneeling to undress the younger boy. "Shimon is mindful of the lower caste's thoughts because, though you and the Pharaoh hold the power and potential of Gods..."

"'A Leader is nothing without His People'," Atemu said suddenly. "The Gods lead us... but we are Their People...?"

Seth hesitated to answer; his planting of such thoughts in his charge's head could very well be interpreted as blasphemy. "...Yes. In a way, it is so."

Atemu lifted each foot as his slippers were eased off. "Such an uncertain answer is not like you, Seth – you are acting strangely today." The older boy declined to answer, instead lifting Atemu bodily and settling him into the deep basin. "Seth? I have not offended you...?"

"No." The answer was curt enough to catch even Atemu's notice.

"...I _have_ upset you!"

A muscle twitched in Seth's cheek. "There is nothing to be upset about."

"Which would be why I am confused as to the reason you are upset!"

Seth took a bar of almond-scented soap and worked it into a lather between his hands before applying it to his Prince's shoulders and back. "Sit up a little more," he instructed. "Good, now the other foot...?"

"Refrain from changing the subject, Seth." Atemu squeezed Seth's hand briefly before it was snatched hastily away.

Huffing, the Prince caught his Guardian's hand again and pressed a firm kiss to the back of it, smiling coyly. Seth froze again. "See, you _are_ acting strangely!" Atemu tilted his head as if offering his cheek to Seth, crimson eyes glancing sideways at his Guardian. "Usually, you'd kiss me back... right here." Atemu pressed Seth's hand to the side of his face. "You've been avoiding it since the last half-moon." Crimson eyes glazed unhappily. "You don't love me anymore?"

Rinsing his hands slowly, Seth reached out and wiped the soap from his charge's mouth before hesitating. "You are growing, in both age and power. It is no longer appropriate for one such as myself to show you affection."

Atemu's mouth curled into a sly smile much unlike the shy one from earlier. "Your mouth speaks Shimon's words, Seth. There are no slaves about – no one. Please?"

Seth muttered something about spoiled Princes and reached out with both hands to cup Atemu's face before pressing his lips chastely to the younger boy's. Feeling the lips beneath his own curve into a smile, Seth resisted the urge to frown, making as if to break away, and started skittishly when Atemu raised dripping arms to wrap them securely around Seth's neck.

Seth's gasp was muffled as small tongue probed at the young Priest's half-parted mouth and he snapped, throwing off Atemu's hold and bolting to the doorway. "What are you _doing_!" Seth's composure was shattered; it crumbled further when he saw Atemu's tear-filled eyes. "P-P-Prince...?"

"Sa... Safiya showed me and said that people who loved each other kissed like that..."

For the first time he could remember, Seth ignored Atemu's tears and fled.

* * *

Atemu remained frozen a while longer, chest still heaving from the kiss, and his heart fluttering pathetically in his chest. He waited for several long minutes, but it was only when his tears dried and Seth had not reappeared that the young Prince finally admitted that something was wrong, because Seth _never_ turned his back on Atemu – not when he screamed, not when he cried... 

'_Fool. He isn't returning.'_

As he reached that realisation, his shriek tore his throat raw, and Atemu fell down to the cold floor and beat his small fists against it until many sets of cold, unfeeling hands attempted to calm him. _Slaves_. Atemu hadn't lied when he told Seth he disliked their touch. Not once did they attempt to sooth away the hollowness in his chest, and Atemu could not blame them, for what would a slave know of their Prince's insatiable yearning for his Guardian?

Atemu wanted Seth. He wanted Seth to kiss him and to hold him, like Seth had done when Atemu was younger. He wanted Seth to stop preaching the heart of the People, and instead teach him the wisdom of Shadows, like they had done before. Atemu wanted Seth to love him as he had once before.

'_He doesn't love you any more. He tries not to feel, now. See how you have offended him?'_

Atemu sank into the cooling water, his shoulders slumping. He resisted the slaves' grasping hands feebly before stopping his defiance altogether, fixing his stare blankly upon the farthest wall. He would find Seth, and then demand the reason as to his Guardian's sudden flight, and then –

– No. He would have to obey the Queen's summons, first.

Atemu sank lower into the water, and closed his eyes. The tears could not be seen that way.

* * *

The Queen's purple eyes blinked open slowly as she sensed the seething Shadow that wreathed her Prince. "Draw for me these curtains, Safiya," she said to her favourite slave, careful to keep her voice low so that it would not rasp. "I wish to see the face of my son." 

The girl leapt to obey, bowing as the Prince's diminutive form stalked imperiously into the room. "Great Queen," he said, his voice quiet but clear. "I have come as you summoned me."

She beckoned him closer, and lifted his face to hers, trying to see through the Shadows that swirled about him. "What's this?" she said dangerously, touching her hand to his swollen eyes. Atemu tried to break away but failed as she lifted the other hand to cup Atemu's face, and her fingers smoothed over drying tears. "Who has caused this grief in my Prince?"

Atemu bowed his head and said nothing.

"I see." She kissed his forehead gently before straightening to bestow a fearsome glare upon her young slave. "Safiya. Send for Seth, the Priest of Shadow."

Crimson eyes lost their blank look, and Atemu's head shot upwards in denial. "No!"

"Pharaoh taught you many things, and one is to allow no individual to touch you – the people's needs come earlier. There is but one boy who can dismantle the nation through your love for him, and his identity is no secret. Perhaps it is better if we are rid of him earlier, if he can make your spirit so weak."

"He is _my_ Guardian!" Atemu swelled indignantly, his red eyes narrowing to angry slits. "I shall do with him as I see fit!" The Queen's gaze remained cruel, and she nodded to Safiya, who bowed deeply and disappeared into the corridor.

Atemu flew into a rage. He looked as if he might run after the slave to drag her back himself, but settled instead for drawing desperately from the darkness he loved. The Queen watched stoically as her son_ became_ the Shadows, the Sennen Eye glowing bright upon his brow. He flew at her, all but spitting his hatred.

"_HE IS MINE!_" Atemu raged. The Realm glittered at the edges of his vision, and he reached to draw it closer – to show the Queen what Seth, whom she had condemned, had taught him. "_MINE! _I _OWN_ HIM! HE IS _MINE_!"

The Shadows were suddenly wrenched from him and he gasped from the shock, sitting abruptly. He scrabbled to touch them again, but felt only a glass wall – he could feel the potential, but not grasp it. The Prince let out a howl of fury before he slumped into his mother's arms, his chest heaving as he sobbed hysterically. "Why!"

"Learn to control yourself," the Queen said, not unkindly. "Your obsession with this Priest must pass in time... I do not know if I will live to see the day your love for him dies, but I know it will. One day."

Atemu bowed his head and fought tears again. His mother was right on many things, but wrong on this one. He would never stop loving Seth. _Never_.

"One day, you will." The Queen smiled, but her words continued to coil insidiously about her son's mind. "You will cause the sundering of his soul. You cannot love him, if that is what you shall one day do. _I have seen it._"

Atemu shook his head, his tears soaking his mother's shoulder. "Lies! _Lies!_"

Queen Maia's purple eyes drifted shut, her dark hair coiling damply from the fever-sweat. Her smile, however, was triumphant.

"What I have seen _will _come to pass. Remember, Atemu, that the Pharaoh has many other Priests."

* * *

"Damned bitch Safiya... 'pure', indeed," Seth hissed, eyes still closed. Dios stroked Seth's hair, the Priest's headdress lying discarded some distance away. "...Putting inappropriate ideas like that into the Prince's head... I would give a good deal of my _ba_ for a mere opportunity to strangle the life from her worthless form." 

"I am not much aware of the way your body functions, but I am fairly certain that this repressing of anger is not the most intelligent way to calm down, as I assume you have come to me to do," Dios' said wryly. "I do not understand your abhorrence of your Prince's kiss. You don't seem to mind it when _I _help you breath."

"...he is too young. He is a living incarnation of Horus. He is as far above me as the stars are to the flea. It is sacrilegious, and blasphemous – and I do not like his insistence I always _touch_ him."

Dios' silence told more than any words could.

Feeling his anger crack the walls of its crystal prison, Seth tilted his head back and felt Dios' fingers resume their soothing. "I am tempted to stay here for a good while; perhaps they will forget all about the Priest Seth who was foolish enough to contaminate his Prince's –"

"Priest Seth!"

Seth stiffened before rising to his feet, Dios melting into the insidious purple-grey mists about them. "...Or perhaps not," he murmured to himself. "High Priest," he said more loudly, bowing. "I –?"

"Is this the boy, Shimon?" The voice that rasped from the Shadows was tired, though somewhat teasing. "He cannot be as intelligent as you say, if he has dared venture into the Shadow without a ka-monster for protection."

Seth felt himself bristle, but continued to hold his submissive position. If Shimon allowed this man to insult him, then he must be important. Seth could understand the need for discretion with a powerful man, and so he remained still until a callused hand tilted his chin upwards, and his eyes were met with a tall figure garbed completely in undyed linen.

"Greetings," Shimon's companion said formally. A golden eye flashed within his deep hood, and Seth noted absently that the stranger's other, natural eye was dark brown in colour, with flecks of gold and green gleaming deep within the iris... just like Seth's, really.

It was suddenly hard to swallow. The unknown man's Shadow signature was strong enough to cloak Shimon's, and was all but choking Seth with its density and darkness.

"I am Akunadin."

* * *

**A/N: I had planned to update at three thousand words, but found that there was too much... well, 'fluff' and 'stuffing', to be blunt, and too little action or plot. Le sigh. It's a little crazy, but it _is_ a character study, mainly, so... **

**You Might Want to Know That...**

...Safiya means 'pure', which kind of leads to Seth going bitchy about her name as opposed to what he perceives as her nature. She is Anzu's past incarnation in this story.

...Sharifa means 'respected', and the person in question was a well-known doctor/healer of the land. I would assume people defer to her.

...in some Houses, it was customary for a servant to test their superior's food for poison, hence Seth's _habitual _tasting of three pomegranate seeds.

**Just to Verify:**

Seth's 'your grief leaves its mark upon you' basically translates to a blunt 'you look like crap, no thanks to you crying your eyes out'.

Atemu's reference to the Pharaoh and the Great Queen is kind of like a Duke's son calling him Your Grace or a Baron's 'Milord/My Lord' and a Duchess 'Milady/My Lady'. It indicates respect as well as an awareness of the addresser's and addressee's respective stations.

Yes, Seth has hazel eyes. So sue me.

**Regarding Seth's upbringing: **

Because Seth was raised by and apprenticed to Shimon, he has developed a certain attitude about some things that he would not have under Akunadin... namely, he would be more willing to submit to superiors, and more prone to recognising that he has a superior. Don't get me wrong – he still has his pride, but he's also a little confused about everything. At this point, there's little knowledge of him _before_ he got apprenticed to Shimon... but it was young enough that he could split his two lives into two: Priest and Guardian Seth, the Prince's favourite and a younger Seth/Seto who ran with the wildest. I'll leave you to figure it however you want.

**Regarding Seth and Atemu:**

A great deal of people write about Seth's indifference to his Pharaoh's wishes – I've decided that Atemu _is_ a Prince, and later a Pharaoh. Being that Seth is milder at the moment, having grown up under Shimon's tutelage, and as a result instilled with a deep loyalty to the Royal Family even before he was assigned as Guardian to Atemu, I think Atemu would take great advantage of Seth... and do it multiple times.

It's kind of a combination of bullying and puppy eyes, really... and Bastard!Kaiba often crumbles under that, so why shouldn't somewhat-mild!Seth?

As for the age difference, have you ever had a crush when you were Atemu's age (eleven, going on twelve), and one someone Seth's age (sixteen, going on seventeen – and yes, here's the urge to cry 'the hills are alive with the sound of music' from the mountaintops)? If _you _had their loyalty, would _you_ take advantage of them? Plus, it's a little early on for Atemu to think seriously of wanting Seth – he's thinking small at the moment. May Seth and Shimon burn me alive for thinking and even typing it, but even Princes and Pharaohs are human.

**Regarding Queen Maia:**

Maia is a good Queen. She is cold when she needs to be, and harsh. She loves Atemu, however, and dislikes that Seth could command such loyalty from one of her blood. Maia is somewhat arrogant, and yes, I have made her Maia's past incarnation, simply because I can see Mai as a Queen, and why would I create a stupid OC when I have Mai-the-nifty right here?

I hoped to make it obvious that the fever had unhinged her, causing some level of delirium in her speech and actions.

**Reviews are good. Good are reviews. Ack! Developed a Dr. Seuss complex, I have... Sam I am... I am Sam... I will not eat green eggs and ham – SHUT UP/bangs head wildly/ Ahem. Sorry... I do that at times. Forgive the Yoda-ness and Seuss-ness above, for a moment, and review? 'Cause reviews are good. Good are reviews...**

**Right. I'll stop. Right. There. -.-;;**

– **Arashinobara (Nimbirosa)

* * *

**


	3. In the Eye of the Beholder

**

* * *

A/N: Whee! I'm not too sure about this chapter, being as I had a rather irritating block on it for the longest time... but it's finished at last. If anyone's looking for an artful (yeah, right) butchering of Yuugiou characters and numerous other-fandom references, check out _Reality Check_, the fic I've been somewhat occupied with, lately. **

**Thanks go to Blue September for beta'ing, and the usual crew for being lovely, as always!

* * *

**

**In Ancient Past**

A Yuugiou fanstory by Arashinobara

**Part Two – In the Eye of the Beholder**

Atemu stayed with the Queen until she slept. His mother's dislike for Seth had been evident from the start, though he was only just beginning to realise how deeply it ran; he didn't dare leave while facing the possibility of the young Priest being dragged before her.

The boy slipped silently from her chambers and almost stumbled as the shield she had used to cut him from his Shadows, dissipated abruptly. A smile flashing briefly across his face, he conjured a globe of black fire with a wave of his hand before quenching it in the other palm.

In his glee, the young Prince almost missed the presences of two of the deaf and mute elite guards who had chosen to follow him. For once, however, he neglected to object to their presence – Seth was not here, after all, and there could only be harm done to the Priest if Atemu was harmed through what many could perceive as his own Guardian's neglect.

"My Prince."

Atemu paused, ready to snap at whomever dared address him, though he relaxed when he saw who it was. "Safiya. Where is Seth? Did you not obey the Queen's command?" Safiya smiled at the note of repressed hope that entered her Prince's voice.

"I know he is dear to you, and though I love the Queen with more than due reverence, I love my Prince also. To love my Prince is to love his Priest; my Mistress' fever is clouding her judgement." Safiya's eyes were unsettlingly knowing.

"You speak blasphemy, slave," Atemu said, deliberately reminding her of her station. For some reason he couldn't understand, he was becoming uncomfortable at her words. "I could have your head for speaking of my mother so."

Safiya remained disappointedly unruffled. "And death shall be your way to reward your loyal subjects when you are God among Men? If so, you will make a terrible Pharaoh, Atemu."

Atemu bristled in spite of himself, taking two steps forward. "Remember that _I _am the _Prince, _one day to be the Morning and Evening Star, as He-Who-Lives-Eternal. My Queen's fondness of you will only tide you over so far before you push me beyond return and I demand blood appeasement from you."

Safiya smiled, unruffled. "Regardless, I have no news of Seth's whereabouts – however, I do carry a message from the High Priest Abasi. He wishes for you to understand you are late for your lesson on high diplomatic relations.

Atemu bit his lip. He _hated_ diplomatic relations. "I –"

"Very well. I shall tell him you will be there shortly." Safiya glided serenely away, and Atemu resisted the urge to call upon the Shadows. '_Impudent bitch_,he thought grumpily, deciding to skip the lesson. Looking for Seth was time better spent than learning how to say 'hello' to those Greek dogs; _they_ were so thick one of Seth's slingstones couldn't make a dent in their fool skulls. Atemu nodded, pleased with his reasoning as he wandered off in the opposite direction Safiya had gone. Master Abasi Stone-face could do without him for once.

* * *

Seth was tired. 

He honestly could not remember the last time he had been so exhausted; his mind felt shredded from its exposure to the Sennen Eye, and even Dios' attempts had not been able to keep the Darkness from closing in. The young Priest was unsure if Akunadin even realised just how stifling his aura was – it reeked of power and blood-magic, and was so thick it was difficult to see where the Shadows ended and the man began.

Seth was thankful to note that the Eye's erratic leakage of Shadow magic was less damaging once they had exited the Portal. Taking the reprieve to rebuild his tattered mind shields, Seth didn't realise he and Shimon were alone until Shimon's mind brushed his own in faint concern.

"Master?"

"You feel tired," Shimon said drily, "and look worse. I'd advise you retire this very moment and sleep away the mind-assault."

Seth looked away. "I do not understand – I thought my shields were sufficient, but that Eye..."

"Release all thoughts of self-blame this instant," Shimon said sharply. "Such is the power of the Sennen Eye, which cannot be fought – it is particularly damaging to us, being that its innate power is to see directly into our souls; to know us with even deeper intimacy than we know ourselves."

"And we, being linked to the Sennen Rod, possess Empathic powers," Seth realised, suddenly understanding the pain he had felt. "We build our shields naturally to protect us from the emotions and thoughts of others; to face an intruding power as great as the Sennen Eye devastated us."

Shimon nodded briskly, grey eyes twinkling. "Truly the Gods smiled on me the day they blessed me with an apprentice as quick and efficient as you, young Seth. There can be none other so worthy of my position when I am gone."

Seth looked away, feeling somewhat embarrassed at the praise. "Thank you, Master."

The High Priest smiled broadly at his apprentice's sudden discomfort. "Come, then, to my chambers. Having had a little prior experience with the Sennen Eye, I understand that a little warm wine can take away its sting."

Seth smiled in spite of himself, but shook his head. "I have wine in my own chambers, but I think my mind would rest best when I know my Prince is safe after I have left him for such a time."

Shimon's eyes softened. "There are few who can be a lone Guardian and fulfil his Priest's duties as well. You are a rare person, Seth – the Gods must love you well."

Seth's cheeks darkened again. "I am blessed only in that I have such an opportunity to serve the Gods and to guard their lineage."

"One day, you will learn to accept a compliment for a compliment," Shimon said drily. "Rest well; may the Night send you pleasant visions."

"Gods willing, nothing but the same will bless your own sleep," Seth bowed deeply and left in search of his charge.

* * *

_'On occasion, I have encountered the High Priest Shimon's Hands and messengers. They all knew me, and carried news of and from my brother. All of his missives read the same – each inquired after my health, my whereabouts, my quest. He always pleaded for me to return home to him._

_'How could I, when it is only now that the searing in my soul has been tempered? Since the lightless day I took the Eye, it has burned within its socket with unending flame. It cannot be that I am not its Chosen wielder, for I would have been stricken dead upon the spot had I been false..._

_'But why did it burn? Why pain me and my link to the Shadow until it hurt to cast my magic, or to call _Gadius_? Why force me live in agony for eighteen years, and choose _now _to relinquish its hateful grip upon me? _

_'Has my spirit been cleansed enough to balance my Item's darkness? Or has my soul blackened so much that the Eye has finally found its home in fathomless shadow? _

_'Perhaps I should be fearful or uncertain that the pain has left, for in its wake it leaves uncertainty. I cannot afford that – not now. Not now, when I have returned to the Court and all its petty asps and vipers. Not now, when...'_

Those eyes...

_'I have met my son, and his name is Seth. Seth, of whom Shimon had oft written to me, and Seth, whose accomplishments I had viewed with a mere detachedness. How could I have known that he who had drunk the asp poison from the Prince's blood, he who had won the Prince's favour, he who had given _Shimon _fits with his refusal to shave his head, was in fact my _son

_'He is tall, and still growing. His power is cleverly disguised for those who do not know better – an Empath! The Gods have already received sacrifice to convey my thanks, for surely they have blessed my son... His might lies like a great, heavy coil beneath his skin. It is easy, though staggering, to see how he had advanced so far from the ranks of peasantry despite being denied any knowledge or connection to his noble birthright._

_'His mother was a foreign craftsman's daughter who had cared for me when the pain of the Eye's burn had proved unbearable. In my gratitude, she had appeared as beauty incarnate. When the pain left, she was still as fair a woman as I had ever met, and I bedded her zealously._

_'I look at Seth now, and I see the exquisite balance of Jamila's delicacy and strength in his face. His frame is slender-built, like his mother's, and the red and gold-streaked chestnut hair is also hers... but he has my eyes._

_'Jamila, if only you could see our son now.'_

* * *

As Seth soon discovered, Atemu had not gotten far in his search for his Guardian. The older boy had merely to return to his chambers and Atemu was there, his naked body curled catlike under the covers on Seth's bed. 

Stricken by uncharacteristic indecision, Seth watched his Prince sleep as the sun dipped demurely in the sky. Finally, stiff with lack of movement, he moved from the doorway and poured two bowls of wine. A tendril of magic teased at the red liquid before entering it, and Seth waited to see the steam rise from the bowls before lifting one to his mouth, taking a tentative sip of the heated wine. The headache lessened, and Seth spared a brief, grateful thought to his absent Master.

"Is that for me?" a drowsy voice inquired.

Seth swore as his hand jerked and purplish-red liquid fell to stain the front of his robes. Shedding them quickly, he stood naked before remembering his Prince's presence. The Priest's cheeks darkened at the obvious interest Atemu displayed in his body before Seth fumbled for some other covering.

'_I had not noticed before._'

Atemu's earlier actions had opened Seth's eyes to the fact that his Prince's affection went well beyond the ties of mere servant and liege.

Shimon would _kill_ him, if not for encouraging such feelings, then for being so oblivious as to allow them to develop so far.

_And yet..._

"Seth?" The young Priest watched in blank incomprehension as the crook of his elbow appeared to sprout a mop of ludicrous hair. Atemu's huge red eyes blinked up at him as the Prince wormed his way under his Guardian's arm and latched securely onto the taller boy's waist, nuzzling into his side affectionately.

'_I have been..._' The breath in Seth's lungs hitched before he lifted his arms to rest tentatively around his Prince's small form. Trembling lips pressed a kiss against dark, red-tipped hair. '_I have been so _blind'

Seth's mouth tightened as he experienced a very sudden, very real, very _foolish _urge to sit down and laugh until the breath left his lungs and he crossed over into the arms of Osiris-in-the-Afterlife. If any were to see his actions now... What scandal! What impropriety! What _blasphemy_!

The Gods help him, he was _condoning_ this... this abomination to continue!

"My Prince..." _You should return to your room. It is prudent for you to leave my presence at once, for I have already corrupted you beyond my redemption. I will always be your willing, loyal servant, but it will do my heart good if you never saw me again..._

"Yes, Seth?

Seth lifted him; supported his Prince against his hip as if he were still a babe; let the robe fall from his body as he retrieved the bowl of heated wine and offered it to the younger boy. "Drink."

Atemu smiled slyly at his Priest. "Only if you will share with me. I seem to have caused the loss of your own." He cast a significant look at the stained clothes, and Seth's throat tightened.

He nodded.

_'My heart will surely be given to Ammit upon my Judgement_.'

"Sleep with me, Seth?" Atemu wrapped both arms about Seth's neck, pressing a sloppy, wet kiss to a bare shoulder. The small mouth smiled wickedly against his Guardian's warm skin as Atemu felt the sudden shudder running through the older boy. "Seth?" he crooned softly.

'_To my namesake, Seth of Storms... quell the chaos in my mind... to Osiris, my young Lord's greatsire... I beg of you, know I shall shield my Prince from arrow, sword and magic with my own body and soul.'_

He couldn't disobey.

'_To Hathor, o' Queen of Queens, wise lover and beloved – I beg of you to guard Atemu's heart, for I cannot..._

_'I cannot...'_

Seth lay stiffly as Atemu curled contentedly about his rigid frame, the Prince's small hands stroking languidly at his face, voice murmuring quietly into the silence.

"...and one day, I will go to the far West so I can see the world's end, where Ra battles nightly... shall tame a crocodile... I will have many sons, and many wives, but only one consort... you shall be my Highest Priest, to be raised above all High Priests... I will be able to use the sling as well as you do... the Shadows will be at my command..."

In Seth's half-lidded sight, each dream and hope rose in fragile birth before drifting, golden and pure, into the deepness of night. Atemu's eyes glowed the dark of dried blood in the dim moonlight, and Seth found himself relaxing, even adjusting so that his Prince would fit more comfortably into his embrace.

_He sleeps_.

And Seth wondered briefly if he shouldn't plead a reprieve from his obligations as Guardian... just to rediscover his certainty in his duty, to grow the core of unquestioning obedience that he had always been proud of lacking. He mused about the glittering look in Atemu's eyes, and the way he had tried to kiss him earlier that afternoon – clumsily. Awkwardly. With _passion_, and passion that had not been groomed into him by the teachers selected specifically for that purpose; that is, to instruct him in the art of pleasing a partner.

In the night when he held his Prince in sleep, Seth was always more aware of the way his heart clenched sweetly; the swell of desperate affection threatened to suffocate him. This was his _Prince_ – he was bound only to the Gods and to this boy, and it was an intoxicating thought. If ever he had a son, as he sometimes wished to, Seth doubted he could care for his own flesh and blood greater than he did for the Heir. _My Prince._

Seth slipped gratefully into sleep, the darkness granting him oblivion from further thought. He would think further on it later, when he was not so warm with wine and love.

* * *

Seth woke drowsily to the warm sensation of lips pressing gently against his forehead. 

"Atemu?" he mumbled, clutching the smaller boy close to him. A low, amused chuckle broke through the haze of sleep, and Seth's eyes snapped open in alarm as he pushed the sleeping Prince roughly behind him, Shadow magick summoning his sling into his hand.

"Easy, my brother," a light voice chuckled pleasantly. "I do believe that is the first occasion on which I have been able to take you by surprise. A celebration is in order, yes?"

Seth felt comprehension tug at his mind. He lowered his weapon, embarrassed at being caught all but defenceless. "Shada," he murmured. The older Priest smiled gently, and Seth gently nudged the stirring Atemu over so that he could make room for his friend. "How went your journey? Has the Holy Elf come to walk among us again?"

Shada shed his jewelled girdle and and cloak, leaving him in a loose, comfortable tunic, before slipping into bed next to Seth. "Nay, she crossed over with the Lady Healer, but I have met the Stern Mystic, who boasts knowledge of healing and magick. I have guided him and his kin through the Portal and into our Realm." Shada twined his fingers with Seth's, and the younger could feel his blush, but made no move to disentangle himself from his elder companion. "After telling Shimon of my success, as is my duty, I came to see you."

Seth hesitated before wrapping his naked arms around Shada's neck and pressing his face into the fine linen of his friend's robes. "I am pleased," he murmured, and flushed again.

"I'm sure you are," Shada's mouth quirked arrogantly, and he caught Seth's mouth in a kiss. "I missed you."

"You were gone for scarce a half-day," Seth retorted breathlessly. "And leave your lechery 'til another night – if you have not noticed, the Prince lies with us here – do you see?"

"I see all too well." Seth suppressed his laugh at Shada's mock-disgust. "Has there been any news in my absence?"

Seth shook his head 'no', and then paused. "Forgive me, it has slipped my mind. High Priest Akunadin of the Sennen Eye has returned."

Shada stiffened in Seth's arms. "Akunadin? Brother of the Pharaoh... Gods bless, perhaps his soul has settled at last."

"I have not heard much tell of him."

"And you would not," Shada said quietly. "Tell me, though – did he look well?"

_Eye of gold, eye of gold-and-green-and-brown...__powerful build, piercing sight... strong features, mind-rending gaze..._

Seth tightened his grip on Shada's shoulders. "He looks well... and yet ailing."

"He is ill? How?"

The younger Priest moved a hand so that it lay directly over Shada's heart.

"Here."

He slid his fingers up to brush over the man's face, let it rest against his temple. "Here."

And lastly, he drove his hand _through_ the physical illusion of flesh, found the core of Shadow living within every being. "And here."

Shada froze, and was carefully still until Seth withdrew. Both watched as Shadows flickered in the dim light, solidified back into a human hand.

"Heart, mind and soul," Shada said at last. "Again, I might ask – how? Does his heart sicken? Does he grow senile? Is his _ka_ suffering from things indeterminable?"

"There is no physical sickness – his heart is sound, and strong, but he is perturbed by things beyond his understanding. His emotions... I cannot read them. That disturbs me. His soul... brother, it is bound to the Eye. And within the Eye..." Seth paused, trying to articulate his thoughts without speaking treason.

"The Eye...?" Shada prompted.

"I cannot say."

A brief quiet.

Shada spoke first. "Then I shall wait for you to understand what you know. There is no malevolence in him, is there?"

"None I can tell," Seth admitted.

"Then we shall welcome a brother back into our fold, for he is not only Royal, but Holy through Priesthood." Shada kissed Seth again, lingeringly, and slipped out of bed. "I shall retire to my chambers. Were it not for the Prince, I would ask you to join me."

Seth darkened in embarrassment again as he read the older Priest's unshielded emotions. "Perhaps."

Golden light broke across the room, and Seth witnessed Shada winking slyly before he stole another kiss and retreated before Seth could react.

The sixteen-year-old touched his mouth with some embarrassment. Shada could be spectacularly indecent at times. Deciding that sleep would elude him, he sat up and watched Atemu sleep for several minutes before brushing the golden bangs from Atemu's closed eyes and then swinging his legs jauntily out of bed. It was a new day.

Behind him, Atemu's eyes opened, and the crimson gaze was both hurt and thoughtful.

* * *

**A/N: Ohnoez! Atemu heard and prolly _saw_ Seth and Shada's canoodling! Ohnoez! Ohnoez! Whatever shall we do! **

**Oh, I know. You guys can review, and I'll let you know what happens next chapter. ;D **

* * *

**You Might Want to Know That...**

...when I say 'greatsire' I mean 'grandfather'. 'Sire', to father, 'great' used as meaning 'before' or 'greater than (in age)'.

...Ammit, the Devourer of the Dead that consumed any heart heavier than the feather of Ma'at at the weighing of the heart. It had the head of a crocodile, the shoulders of a lion, and the hindquarters of a hippopotamus – all fearsome animals for the Ancient Egyptians.

* * *


End file.
